Holding back
by SSJL
Summary: Just your everyday, average B/B bondage story. Written for The Kink in the Bones, so beware: Here there be smut.


**A/N: For those of you who have been following my pimping of The Kink in the Bones community on LJ (link on my profile page!) and wondering "is this comm for me? Or will I run screaming into the night?"**...**this is a taste of something I wrote specifically for the community.** **If you like what you see, you can find it and other porny goodness at the comm. To see fic at the comm, you have to be 18 and a member.**

**This is a little more X-rated than my usual fair, but as my lovely friend shipperatheartrealistbynature says...at the end of the day, it's still a love story. Read at your own discretion.:-D**

**--  
**

His harsh breathing surely gave him away, even though he made no other sound or movement; just stared for the time being at the naked, bound, blindfolded, and gagged woman in front of him. Her position seemed shockingly inelegant in her room filled with expensive paintings, her antique bedstand with its Tiffany lamp and feather quill pen…yet it was somehow beautiful in its simplicity. She laid on her stomach down the center of the bed, hands looped together and attached to the bedpost with a single, silken strand of scarf.

She must have done that to herself last, after she took away her sense of sight and ability to speak.

Why had he agreed to do this? He didn't believe in making a woman a passive recipient during sex, a body to be used.

Oh yeah. She had asked him.

_Please, Booth. I never trusted anyone else to do this. _

He had been uncomfortable with the whole idea. _I don't want to hurt you, Bones._

_I know you won't. _Her eyes were shining and full of trust. _I need to make it so that you could if you wanted to. But you won't._

And he saw the edge of need and fear in eyes. And he knew he needed to help her face it.

He just wondered if he had it in him.

Her body looked unbearably beautiful, spread out like this. _For him. _Her only movement was the slight expansion of her ribs in time with her breathing. He wasn't even sure how he got to her; one second he was in the doorway, the next he was standing bedside, feeling the warmth emanate off her prone body. His index finger reached out and touched the back of her neck, tracing down the length of her spine to the top of her ass. She gasped and flinched, the sound muffled by the band of material covering her mouth.

"Look at you," he said softly. "All laid out for me. And upside down, too." His hand moved to cup one cheek of her ass, and it flexed at his touch. "What were you hoping I'd do?" Finally, he eased onto his knees on the bed, fingers getting a better hold and kneading at the pliant flesh. "Were you hoping I'd sit behind you and jerk off until I came on your pretty behind?" He swung one leg around her thighs, straddling her like he would if he'd choose to carry out the lewd action he'd suggested. "Were you hoping I'd spank you until it stung?" He saw the delicate skin tremble a little bit, as if anticipating such a sensation. Leaning over her, pressing his jean-covered hips against her, he whispered in her ear from behind. "Were you hoping I'd fuck you in the ass?"

She finally shivered violently, the stronger reaction he'd hoped for, and suddenly he felt much better at this than he thought he'd be. He was used to her teasing retorts, her quick comebacks…but she didn't have them this time. She had given _all _the power to him, and it made him almost giddy. More than he thought it would.

He rocked his hips against her naked ass a few times, the material likely chafing the sensitive skin a little. His stubbled chin nudged aside the hair that was covering her ear, giving him access to the delicate lobe. She squirmed as he pulled it between his lips for a second.

"As much as I'd like to do all those things…there are other parts of you I need to see first. See…and possibly more. And you made that so very easy for me, didn't you?" His large hands moved to the sides of her and stroked her sides and hips, for now avoiding the rounded sides of her breasts pressed into the bed. "So I can't help but think you want that too."

No response from her… not a whimper or a grunt, and he took that as defiance. Sitting up again, he flipped her body quickly and easily…the pliable twist of the scarf binding her to the bed making the motion simple. But it was unexpected, and he got the sharp intake of breath and noise of surprise he had hoped for.

As much as he adored her perfect ass, he was a breast man at heart, and hers were fucking perfect…not just on their own, but also in proportion to her narrow waist, the flare of her hips, and lovely triangle of curls, just slightly darker than auburn with which he was more familiar…it all just fit into the most beautiful package. And now it was all exposed to him, her most private areas, and his cock seemed to swell exponentially.

"Oh, my beautiful girl. You know how hard you make me? It's really not quite fair; you hardly have to do anything at all." Almost unconsciously, his hand went to his belt buckle; he smirked in gratification when he saw her jump in response to the metallic sound. "You want to feel, don't you?"

An almost nearly imperceptible nod. Good. She was still wanting this; _craving _it.

He pulled his belt from its loops and, as an afterthought, dragged the buckle lightly across the skin of her stomach, watching goosebumps form. He was anxious to be out of pants; the pressure was starting to ache, and this wasn't an exercise in _his _discomfort or restraint. Still, he loved teasing her; always had, and this was the first time she couldn't demand that he stop and get on with the show.

When his erection was finally freed, he adjusted his positioning so he could lay it thickly across her belly, the warmth of it only seeming to exacerbate her goosebumps. He took it in his hand and trailed it up her torso a few inches, his excitement already leaving a slick path in its wake. "Feel it, baby? Feel what you do? Jesus, the things I'm gonna do to you…"

He eased his body up until he was straddling her ribs, dick resting between her heaving breasts…a lovely sight. "I'll tell you what," he told her, trying to keep his voice conversational while he reached out, cupping those luscious pink-tipped curves and encasing his cock with them. "I'm going to give you a choice." He began a gentle pumping motion, the soft skin of her breasts creating a delicious friction. "I will either take off your blindfold so you can watch me stroke myself for awhile. Or I will take off the gag, and you can suck my cock. Either one you want, for being such a good girl." His thumbs flicked over her pebbled nipples. "You want the blindfold off?"

No response.

"The gag?"

A nod.

He was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see his eyes…Bones had the most _intense _eyes, and although he had never before been an exhibitionist there was something about _her _that made being watched extremely arousing.

But. She also had that mouth, with those full, ripe lips that could do such wonderful things.

No, he wasn't disappointed.

Reaching lovingly behind her head, he worked the knot of her gag, when it fell off, she licked her lips. He could see her impatience from the way her lips parted, the small sound of frustration that left her when he didn't immediately gratify her sucking instinct.

"What do you want, baby? You can tell me now."

"You know what I want," she whimpered.

"I need to hear you say it."

"Please…"

"Come on, Bones. You know how to ask."

She sighed and wriggled against her bindings. "I want your cock. I want you to fuck my face with your cock. Please, Booth…"

Well, her current position at least didn't inhibit her bluntness, when it was requested. For a moment he almost lost his composure; she could always affect him with her words. But then he remembered who he was tonight, and what she had asked for, and he pulled it together, touching the tip of his erection to the tip of her tongue.

They both vocalized, her at taste and feel of him, and him at the visual of her straining for him, little pink tongue stretching and swiping at him. It was _supposed _to be an exercise in _her _restraint, but now he found himself struggling to pace himself, give her himself a little bit at a time. It was an awkward way to get a blowjob—her face and throat weren't positioned in a way that she could take him very deeply—but she was enthusiastically using her tongue and lips, and putting on quite the show. He talked to her to control the increasing pressure in his balls.

"From the second I met you I imagined you sucking me off. I knew that mouth would be good for something other than spouting five-syllable words and scientific facts. And I was right, wasn't I? You love the feel of my thick cock in your mouth. You love the way it twitches right before…"

She sucked the head of his erection between her lips, rapidly tonguing the tip of it and it put him _right on the edge _of losing control. He jerked back with a curse, not missing the faint smile on her face.

"You're a little _too _good at that, aren't you?" he gritted his teeth, looking away from her until the desire to explode right in face ebbed. He concentrated on the antique night stand, the Tiffany lamp, and…

And the feather quill pen, and he was suddenly inspired.

"These things can't be rushed, baby. Sometimes even good girls have to wait…" He dismounted her, ignoring her growl of disappointment.

Her lips and chin shone wetly. "Tell me you're going to fuck me now until I scream so loud, you have to put that gag back on me."

"What did I just say?" He took the object that had caught his eye off the nightstand, then circled the bed. "You put yourself in this position. You made it so I could go as fast or slow as I want. Do _whatever _I want. So…I think it's about time you shut that pretty mouth of yours again while I do. _What I want."_

He couldn't see her eyes, so he didn't know if she was considering defying him or not…certainly he hadn't thought of actually _punishing _her for defiance, although he trusted in his ability to come up with something suitable should the need arise.

But she chose the course of obedience, maybe thrusting her breasts a little higher in the air, and _definitely _spreading her legs, which displayed her lovely glistening pinkness and made it terribly convenient for him to settle in between them.

He rested for a few moments, contemplating without touching, until she started to squirm. "I know the things you like, baby. I know the things you need." He maneuvered himself until the tip of his throbbing erection rested at her entrance…not penetrating, just touching. "I know you want me to fuck you…but there's something else you need, isn't there?"

She started fidgeting from the moment she felt him against her, moving her hips subtly as if trying to force him inside her. She was at the end of her tether, though, and he made sure he was just far back enough that she wouldn't achieve that goal.

"You like it when I fill you up, but you also need to be touched right…here…" He took the tip of the long, white feather and whispered it across her clit, making her hips buck into the air.

"Oh God Booth…"

Smiling, he did it again, loving the agonized groan that came from her. He knew _exactly _what he was doing…she needed clitoral stimulation to reach climax, and this was the most delicate, maddening, _hardly there _stimulation he could give her, and it was going to drive her crazy.

Just like he wanted.

"You have to learn to appreciate the little gifts, Bones." He began a soft, gentle stroking with the feather at the same time as he pressed his cock against her entrance…barely bumping, really, lightly teasing. "The smallest things bring the largest rewards."

"Please, Booth." She was panting, _really _writhing now, and he could feel her clasping at his cock with her pussy, trying to draw him inside; and _damn _if it wasn't tempting to give into her. "It's not enough…"

"I think it is, baby. I think if you're patient, you'll find that it's plenty."

He was showing _exceptional _self-control, but having found this _perfect _way of holding her right on the plateau of arousal, keeping her quivering and begging for as long as he wanted…it was intoxicating to him. But he knew he wasn't merely doing it for the power.

He was doing it because when it was over, she was going to fucking _see God._

"I need it," she moaned, and he slipped about an inch of himself inside her, upping the sensation of fullness but still tickling her lightly with the white plume. Her clitoris was pinker and more swollen than he had ever seen it, and it mirrored her desperation.

"You're so tight, so wet. But you were before I even walked in this room, right? You were thinking of me coming in here and taking you. You were expecting hard and fast, weren't you baby? And you don't know whether to be disappointed or thank your lucky stars that I surprise you sometimes."

She thrashed against her binds, looking for the first time like she was regretting having them; he knew if he released her, she'd pounce on him immediately, taking her satisfaction. Sorry, Bones. Not today.

He upped the speed of the feather against her clit, making her strain against it. He half-expected her to start cursing at him, and maybe she was…but it was incoherent. _Jesus _she was beautiful when she was out of control like this. Almost against his will, he pushed into her, just a _little _bit more, loving the feel of her surrounding him.

"You're getting there, I can feel it. Know it, okay? Know that I can do this to you…that this is going to be good for you. That I'm the only one that can do this to you…"

The feather was practically vibrating against her, and she was practically sobbing in frustrated pleasure. And he knew she was close, but it took another few seconds to realize the thing she _really _needed…the thing that he knew would push her over the edge.

He reached up with his free hand, hooked a finger in her blindfold and pulled it down, finally exposing her brilliant, wild eyes.

"Me," he told her, his breathing now hitching, the intimate contact of her gaze affecting him even more than he had thought. "You're mine." And then he plunged fully inside of her.

It did it, fortunately…the stimuli finally coming together and making her arch and still for a single, heartbreaking moment…before she screamed just the way she had asked him to make her. And he was fucking _glad _he hadn't covered her mouth again, because the sound of her voice was heaven to him. And as he spent the last of _his _control and let loose in a torrent inside of her, he groaned out…_ "And I'm yours."_

He kept it together enough to continue tracing wet, feathery circles around her clit, prolonging her shivers and whimpers. With the power dissipated from holding her climax over her, he felt the stab of insecurity that he had _expected _to come before any of this got started.

"Was that okay?" he asked her, now suddenly terrified that he had gone too far, or not far enough, or had otherwise disappointed her in whatever she had hoped to gain from this experience.

Her dreamy smile reassured him. "It was perfect, Booth. Don't ruin it by being all…_romantic."_

That was his Bones. He grinned, dropping the quill bedside and easing out of her. "Point taken. Let me get you out of this.

The loop around her wrists had been pulled tight by all the activity, but once he readjusted her and tugged a little on the material, her hands slipped out fairly easily. She rubbed at the spots where she had been chafed a little, and he tenderly took her hands in his and kissed the red spots.

"Thank you for that, baby," she whispered, cupping his hands and returning the sweet gesture. "I knew you'd be the one who could help me give up control. You know me so well."

The just-abandoned loop was over his hands before he could even react, and pulled tight before he could decide if he wanted to.

"Which is why I'm a little surprised you didn't see _this _coming." Her grin was mischievous, and her wicked voice told him that now, _he _was in grave danger. Maybe he shouldn't have threatened to spank her and fuck her in the ass.

But a little voice in the back of his mind said maybe he _did _see this coming.

And he just didn't care.


End file.
